My Pokémon Adventures in Unova
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: After becoming the Champion of the Sinnoh League, Cinder travels to the Unova League. While there, she encounters a strange teen named N. While traveling, she is thrown into a world of chaos.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 13(turns 14 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A pale pink top with magenta colored lining at the neck, two magenta bows, ruffles lining the hem, and two-layered frill sleeves. At the center of the chest is a pearled heart shape with _Eevee_ written in the center, with a thinly lined pair of angel wings. Printed on the shirt are also small magenta sparkle marks. Comes with a magenta scrunchie bracelet that has pale blue detailing and a yellow bow attached to it. A blue denim skirt with two layers of pale yellow-white ruffles underneath and very thin dark blue lines all over it. At the corner-side is a gold heart pinned to it with _Eevee_ written in dark pink. Fuchsia sneakers with pale pink underneath and pastel pink at the toe. Worn with pale pink socks(Look at Aikatsu; Frill Pink Coord).

History: Cinder arrives back in Kanto after becoming the Champion of the Sinnoh League. Professor Oak tells her of the Unova Region and she decides to head there and may possibly take on the Elite Four of Unova as well.

* * *

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidorino, Male), Nida(Nidorina, Female), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Politoad, Shiny), Rayla(Rapidash, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Dewgong), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Ivysaur), Ember(Charmeleon), Shelly(Wartorle), Geyser(Gyarados), Sapphire(Dratini), Kiki(Kingdra), Quack(Golduck), Rosie(Bayleef), Cynda(Quilava), Brooke(Croconaw), Sunny(Espeon), Shadow(Umbreon), Luna(Teddiursa), Maria(Ampharos), Toto(Togekiss), Skippy(Jumpluff), Celebi, Fifi(Dustox), Fufu(Beautifly), Kippy (Marshtomp), Tora(Combusken), Lily(Grovyle), Amber(Vulpix), Ariel(Milotic, Shiny), Tutu(Gardevoir, Shiny), Genevieve(Flygon), Grace(Masquerain), Zuzu(Azumarill), Everest(Poochyena), Chipa(Monferno), Pippy(Prinpulp), Daisy(Grotle), Bunny(Lopunny), Thorn(Roserade), Flora(Leafeon), Snowy(Glaceon), Flash(Luxray), Star(Staraptor), Pachi(Pachirisu), Ambi(Ambipom), Cherry(Cherrim), Fin(Lumineon), Bell(Chingling), Bliss(Blissey), Drift(Drifloon), Fame(Glameow).

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth), Riri(Furret), Chuchu(Pikachu), Coco(Skitty).


	2. The Mysterious N

My Pov

I finally made it to Unova. I arrived in the very tiny Nuvema Town. I found the lab no problem. I walked in and was greeted by Professor Juniper.

"Hello Cinder! I trust the fly here was alright." Professor Juniper said.

"It was just fine." I said. I noticed a pig-like Pokémon eating some food. "Who's that?"

"That's Tepig, the Fire Starter. Snivy has already been taken and Oshawott went off to find Ash." Professor Juniper said. That was odd. "Would you like to take Tepig with you? The poor thing seems lonely."

"Sure." I bent down and picked up the little Fire Pokémon. "You're coming with me Tepig." I said.

"Tep!" Tepig exclaimed. As always, I was given a new PokéDex and Pokéballs. I headed out. Recently, Hoppy had wanted to stay out of his ball, so he walked next to me.

 _"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon._ _It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead."_ the PokéDex said. That was somewhat similar to how to tell a Charmander was sick. Something jumped out in front of us. I pointed my PokéDex at it. _"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon._ _Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout."_

"Hoppy, let's let Gigi do this." I said. Patrat started by using Bide, but I knew how that worked. "Gigi, use Tail Whip until I say to attack." She did as I said and when Patrat went to use Bide, it failed. "Now, Tackle!" She rammed into Patrat and knocked it out. I threw a Pokéball and caught it. We walked a little ways when around Pokémon jumped out at us.

 _"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon._ _It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings."_ the PokéDex said.

"Gigi, Ember!" I exclaimed. Rings of fire came from Gigi's nose and hit Lillipup. I threw another Pokéball and captured it. I needed to get everyone to the Pokémon Center. Just as I reached Striaton City when something slashed at Gigi and knocked her into the air. I looked to see some kind of feline Pokémon.

 _"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon._ _They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."_ the PokéDex said. This 1 was a different color than the 1 in the PokéDex. It was a Shiny! I couldn't let it get away.

"Hoppy, you'll have to take it on." I said. The Purrloin attacked with Fury Swipes. "Jump then Return." He jumped and rammed into Purrloin. Then, Purrloin winked and pink hearts hit Hoppy. He became infatuated. Purrloin was able to hit him multiple times with Fury Swipes. "Hoppy, please snap out of it! Use Swift!" Hoppy manage to snap out of it long enough to use Swift and knocked out Purrloin. I captured it and ran into the Pokémon Center. After everyone was healed I left the Pokémon Center. That's when I heard people talking.

"Let's go!" a man said. I saw a large crowd gathering. I joined the crowd and listen to a man perch about how using Pokéballs was hurting Pokémon and that we should release them back into the wild. Soon, the man and group left. All the people commented on how ridiculous the speech was and how they loved their Pokémon. I looked at Hoppy, who I was holding.

"How weird the guy was... Right, Hoppy?" I said.

"Vee." Hoppy agreed. That's when Hoppy jumped out of my arms and ran next to a boy with tea green hair. He picked Hoppy up and scratched his head. That's when he saw me.

"Is this your Eevee?" the boy asked. I nodded and took Hoppy from him. "He speaks very positively of you."

"You can hear the thoughts of Pokémon too?" I asked. He nodded. I held out my hand. "My name is Cinder." He took my hand and shook it.

"My name is N." the boy said.

"N? Well, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"I have a feeling we'll be meeting each other again very soon Cinder. Keep raising your Pokémon well and never treat them badly." N said. He walked away. I couldn't help but think N was right.

* * *

Hoppy's moves: Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Swift, Trump Card, Protect, Shadow Ball, Dig and Return.

Gigi's moves: Ember, Tackle and Defense Curl.

Scout's moves: Leer, Bide and Tackle.

Hound's moves: Tackle, Growl and Bite.

Purrli's moves: Attract, Fury Swipes, Scratch and Assist.


	3. New Traveling Companion, Cheren

My Pov

I walked into the forest nearby, hoping to catch some more new Pokémon. I started looking around before I saw a boy. He noticed me.

"Excuse me, are planning on taking on the Striaton Gym?" the boy asked.

"Yes." I said.

"There's something you should know. There are three Gym Leaders." the boy said. Three? I thought back to facing Liza and Tate, so it didn't surprise me. "The Gym Leaders each use these Pokémon." He took out three Pokéballs and threw them. Three monkey-like Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at them.

 _"Pansage,_ _the Grass Monkey Pokémon. It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends._ _"_ Then Pansear. _"Pansear,_ _the High Temp Pokémon. Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people."_ Then Panpour. _"Panpour,_ _the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail."_ the PokéDex said. I looked at each of them.

"Cilan uses Pansage, Chili uses Pansear and Cress uses Panpour. And they chose which one based on the starter Pokémon you picked." the boy said.

"I chose a Tepig." I said.

"That means you'll be facing Cress. Here, I'll give you this Pansage." the boy said.

"What? Oh, no. I couldn't just take your Pokémon." I said.

"My family always give Pokémon to people who may need them more. Besides, Pansage already seems to like you." the boy said. I looked at the Pansage who was eyeing me and smiling. The boy handed me Pansage's Pokéball and decided to call him Sage. I took it, thanked the boy and searched for more Pokémon. I came across the debris of a building. I noticed a small pigeon-like Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one."_ the PokéDex said. I felt like I need to catch it. I need to train up my new Pansage. The Pidove attacked.

"Pansage, dodge it and use Scratch." I said. Pansage jumped and scratched it. I took out a Pokéball and threw it at Pidove. It wiggled and the light on the ball went out. I picked up the Pokéball. I put it in my bag. I was just about to leave when I heard a cry. Sage hopped on my shoulder and I hurried in the direction. I saw two people from Team Plasma have a poor Pokémon pinned down. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Munna,_ _the Dream Eater Pokémon. This Pokémon appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams."_ the PokéDex said. I had to help it.

"Hey! What are you people doing to that poor Munna?!" I asked, yelling.

"We need Dream Mist that only Munna and Musharna can produce. Since we can't find Musharna, Munna will have to do." the Plasma Grunt said.

"I don't think so. Sage, Scratch attack." I said. Sage scratched both of their faces, allowing Munna to squirm free. Then it flew toward me. I held out my arms and Munna jumped into them. "Shh! Munna, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you."

"Give back that Munna!" the Grunt demanded. The grunts sent out a Patrat and Purrloin.

"Sage, Vine Whip. Hoppy, Quick Attack." I said. Pansage shot a vine, wrapped it around the Purrloin and slammed it down on the ground and knocked it out. Hoppy rammed into Patrat and knocked it out. The grunts returned them and ran off. I noticed the injuries on Munna. I placed my hand on Munna and focused. My hands glowed and healed Munna's injuries. Munna looked at itself. It then nuzzled my cheek. "Munna, do you want to come with me?"

"Munna!" Munna exclaimed. I searched through my bag and found the Premier Ball I had gotten. I threw it in the air and it slightly hit Munna's head, causing it to go into the ball. It fell back in my hand, wiggled three times before the light on the ball went out. The light came back and the ball shrank. It had done that with my Pidove who I was calling Ruru. I decided to call my Munna, Musha. While it sounded like a girl name, this Munna was a boy. I went to the Pokémon Center and sent Ruru and Musha to Professor Juniper. I healed my Pokémon and headed to the Gym, which was actually a restaurant. I walked in and saw a red curtain with a flame in the middle. On the floor were three buttons(green, red, blue)and each had a different shape in the middle(leaf, flame, raindrop). Then I heard a voice over a speaker.

"Welcome challenger! In order to get to the Gym Leader, you must first answer three questions. In front of you is a fire symbol. In order to advance foward, chose the correct button for the type that is supper effective against Fire." the voice said. This was easy. I stepped on the Water button. It didn't take long to get through the other tests and I soon came face-to-face with the Gym Leader. Or should I say, Gym Leaders? Three boys stood there, each dressed as a waiter. One had red hair and eyes, one had green hair and eyes and the other had blue hair and eyes.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym. I'm Cilan. These are my brothers, Chili and Cress." the boy said.

"Who was your starter Pokémon?" Chili asked.

"My actual starter was my Eevee, Hoppy, but here it was my Tepig, Gigi." I said. Cress stepped foward.

"That means I'll be your opponent." Cress said. We both took our places. "Go, Panpour."

"Go Sage." I said.

"Panpour, Double Team." Cress said. Multiple Panpour circled around Sage

"Sage, use a Vine Whip and spin around." I said. Sage spun around really fast, destroying the duplicates until it hit the real Panpour.

"Panpour, Scratch." Cress said. Panpour scratched Sage. "Now Water Gun." Panpour shot a spout of water and hit Sage.

"Sage, try Work Up." I said. Sage's body became covered in a light red aura. Then Sage jumped into the air and shot seeds from its mouth, hitting Panpour and knocking it out. That was Bullet Seed. Cress returned Panpour and walked over to me.

"Very impressive. As proof of your victory at the Striaton Gym, I present you with the Trio Badge." Cress said. I took it and looked at it. It was shaped like a bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders. It also bore a resemblance to an opened pea pod, which contained two large peas; one green and one blue, with a smaller red pea at the center. I went outside and sent Sage to Professor Juniper in exchange for Ruru. I went to the Pokémon Center and healed all my Pokémon. Right as I left, an otter-like Pokémon ran up to me. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well."_ the PokéDex said.I looked around for a Trainer. That's when a boy came running toward us.

"Oshawott!" the boy called. He stopped and caught his breath. "Don't run off like that."

"Osha." Oshawott said.

"Sorry about that. I'm Cheren." the boy greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cinder." I greeted.

"Cinder? Oh, Professor Juniper forgot to give this to you." Cheren said. Cheren gave me a pink and black badge case.

"Thank you!" I said. I placed my Trio Badge in the case. "Say, Cheren... could you travel with me?" He seemed surprised I asked that all of a sudden. "Sorry! It's just... I've gotten use to traveling with other people. Sorry."

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind traveling with someone. I've already earn the Trio Badge so we can head to the next city." Cheren said.

"Great. Let's go!" I said. We headed to the garden that was on the outer part of the city.


	4. Is Normal Better?

My Pov

While we walk to the next town, I told Cheren all about my previous adventures.

"You've experienced more than any Trainer does in their whole first journey." Cheren said.

"I know. It's weird how much I've experienced, but I gain strength from it." I said. Hoppy and Cheren's Oshawott were walking next to each of us. Hoppy suddenly jumped up on to my shoulder. "Tired Hoppy?" He shook his head. "You're just wanting a ride, huh?"

"Vee!" Hoppy squeaked.

"Your Eevee seems to want to see everything. Has he just started wanting out of his Pokéball more?" Cheren remarked.

"Yeah. He wants to see everything himself than through his Pokéball." I said. Suddenly, Hoppy perked up his ears and jumped off my shoulder. He ran to a nearby bush and Oshawott followed him. "Hoppy, what's wrong?"

"Oshawott what is it?" Cheren asked. We went over to them. I knelt down and moved some of the brush out of the way, before seeing a small Pokémon that looked like it was hurt. "It's a Sewaddle and from the looks of it, this one's a baby." A Sewaddle? I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at Sewaddle.

 _"Sewaddle the Sewing Pokémon. Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves, it is a popular mascot for fashion designers."_ the PokéDex said. This poor thing didn't just look hurt, it looked hungry. I slid my bag of my back, dug through my bag and found an Oran Berry. I held it out to Sewaddle.

"Here Sewaddle. Eat this and you'll feel better." I said. Sewaddle looked weakly at the Berry before taking a bite. It then became filled with energy and gobbled down the rest of it.

"Sewa!" Sewaddle chirped.

"You feel better now?" I asked.

"That seem to help it. But it looks like that injury on its back is the real reason its in pain." Cheren said. I looked and saw a small wound on Sewaddle's back. I picked up the tiny Pokémon. I held my hand over its wound. A small light emitted from my hand and healed the wound.

"There! All better." I said. Sewaddle nuzzled my cheek. "Hey! That tickles!"

"How did you do that?" Cheren asked.

"I've recently remembered how to heal Pokémon. According to my mom, I've been able to do this since I was little." I said. Sewaddle decided to come with me and I nicknamed her Su. While walking to the next town, which was Nacrene City, Cheren suggested we battle to train our Pokémon to be strong enough to take on the Gym. During the training match, both Hound and Cheren's Oshawott started glowing blue. Both of their shapes changed as each grew bigger. The glow faded to reveal both Hound and Oshawott had both evolved. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at Hound first.

 _"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. This very loyal Pokémon helps Trainers, and it also takes care of other Pokémon. Herdier's known moves: Bite, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang and Work Up."_ Then at Oshawott. _"Dewott, the Dicispline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops."_ the PokéDex said. They both evolved!

"Perfect. Just as I thought. I could tell by looking at your Lillipup that it was close to evolving. That's why I insisted on battling." Cheren said.

"Good idea. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go to the Pinwheel Forest and see what I can catch." I said.

"All right. I'll see you after the Gym battle then. Just don't take too long." Cheren said. While Cheren walked to the Gym, I headed into the forest and while battling and training Scout, I caught a Petilil. I looked up her data in my PokéDex.

 _"Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. The leaves on its head grow right back even if they fall out. These bitter leaves refresh those who eat them."_ the PokéDex said. I named my Petilil Lili. I decided to head back to the Pokémon Center to heal everyone before going to the Gym. After healing everyone, I saw Cheren come in.

"Cheren! How did your Gym Battle go?" I asked, excited. Cheren took out his Badge Case and held up a small Badge. It is shaped like a purple spine of a book, similar to those found in libraries.

"This is the Basic Badge. When you defeat Lenora, the Gym Leader, she gives you one." Cheren said.

"I'm on my way to battle her now. What type of Pokémon does Leona use?" I asked.

"She uses a Lillipup and a Watchog. Normal-type Pokémon." Cheren said. Well, I just had to make do with what I had. I didn't have any Fighting Pokémon. I entered the Gym, which was styled as a library. I walked and was instructed by a man to look for a book. I didn't know why, but may if I got the book he could tell me where the Gym Leader was. I looked at several shelves before finding it.

"Here it is!" I said. As a pull the book back of the shelf, I felt a small rumble as the bookcase began moving on its own. I looked down and saw a staircase leading down. I walked down and soon came to a battle arena. The light turned on and I saw a dark-skinned woman standing on the other side, who I assumed was Lenora.

"Welcome. You're a challenger, correct?" Lenora asked. I nodded. "Very well. Let's begin. Go Lillipup!" I thought about who to use. I decided to use Scout.

"Go Scout." I said.

"Lillipup, Take Down." Lenora said. Yellow energy cloaked Lillipup as it charged foward.

"Scout, use Sand-Attack." I said. Scout turned around and kicked up sand with his back legs, hitting Lillipup in the face, causing it to trip and fall. "Now use Bite." Scout bit Lillipup, causing the Puppy Pokémon to run around the arena.

"Lillipup, use Take Down to shake off Patrat." Lenora said. Lillipup glowed again, causing Scout to fly off and he was hit by Lillipup. "Now Bite." Lillipup chomped down on Scout's tail, causing him to run around the arena just like Lillipup had done before. Suddenly, Scout's body started glowing blue. He grew taller and somewhat slimmer. When the glow faded, I was he had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Watchog, the Lookout_ _Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat. Using luminescent matter, it makes its eyes and body glow and stuns attacking opponents. Watchog's known moves: Bite, Flash, Low Kick, Sand-Attack and Confuse Ray."_ the PokéDex said. Scout became a Watchog. Scout lifted up his tail and glared at Lillipup. He then slammed his tail on the ground, causing Lillipup to let go.

"Scout, finish up with Low Kick." I said. Scout ducked down and swung one of his legs around, tripping Lillipup and knocking it out.

"Lillipup is unable to battle. Watchog wins." the ref announced. Lenora returned Lillipup.

"Well done. You clearly know about type match ups. Now, it's time for you to battle my last Pokémon. Go, Watchog." Lenora said. Lenora's Watchog appeared. "Use Thunderbolt." A bolt of electricity shot from Lenora's Watchog and hit Scout, paralyzing him. "Finish with Low Kick." Repeating what I had done to her Lillipup, Watchog knocked Scout out.

"Cinder's Watchog is unable to battle. Lenora's Watchog wins." the ref said. I returned Scout and thought about who to use next. I decided on Gigi.

"Go, Gigi." I said.

"Watchog, use Thunderbolt." Lenora said. Watchog shot a bolt of electricity toward Gigi.

"Gigi, use Flame Charge to protect yourself and attack." I said. Fire surround Gigi as she charge foward. The electricity hit her, but was absorbed into the Flame Charge, causing even more damage to Watchog. That's when the flames dissipated from around Gigi.

"Tepig!" Gigi cried. Her body became cloaked in a blue light. Her body grew and she stood on her hind legs. I glow faded and I saw Gigi had changed drastically. "Pignite!" I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power. Pignite's known moves: Arm Thrust, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Brick Break and Defense Curl."_ the PokéDex said. Gigi became a Pignite.

"Impressive. Your Pignite must have gotten enough energy to evolve from the combined Thunderbolt and Flame Charge. Watchog, Confuse Ray." Lenora said. Watchog sent several beams toward Gigi.

"Gigi, use Flame Charge to pass through Confuse Ray then go into Arm Thrust." I said. Fire cloaked Gigi as she blasted through Confuse Ray and was then right in front of Watchog. Gigi repeatedly hit Watchog with alternating hands three times and Watchog fell to the ground.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Pignite is the winner. The winner of the Gym Battle is Cinder Ketchum from Pallet Town." the ref said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Me and Hoppy ran over to Gigi and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Gigi!"

"Vee!" Hoppy squealed

"Nite!" Gigi exclaimed. Lenora returned Watchog and walked over to me.

"Congratulations, Cinder. You and your Pokémon are in true sync. Here is your Basic Badge." Lenora said. I took the Badge and headed back to the Pokémon Center.


End file.
